dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Jerrik Dace
} |name = Jerrik Dace |image = Jerrik Dace.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |caste = Noble No caste (surfacer) |affiliation = House Dace Dwarven Merchants' Guild |race = Dwarf |class = Rogue |specialization = Duelist Ranger |family = Brogan (brother) Anwer (distant cousin) Codex entry: Jerrik Dace Lady Dace (distant cousin)Since Anwer Dace is Lady Dace's father. |voice = Brian Bloom |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - The Golems of Amgarrak Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Jerrik Dace is a member of the noble caste and a distant cousin of the House Dace's patriarch Lord Anwer Dace. He is also a companion in the The Golems of Amgarrak DLC. Background He has a growing reputation for getting difficult tasks done. An elite veteran of many Deep Roads expeditions, Jerrik has survived The Battle of Umgol Hale, The Last Stand of Paerin Aeducan, and was pivotal in the recent campaign that pushed the darkspawn from Orzammar's mining tunnels out past Caridin's Cross. Jerrik Dace favors fighting with a longsword and dagger. Piotin Aeducan calls Jerrik a stalwart ally and implacable foe, adding that "you'd be wise to make sure he's the former". Dace is always accompanied by Snug, the faithful bronto that he nursed back to health on his first military campaign. Snug is fiercely loyal, surprisingly intelligent, and rarely leaves his master's side. Rumors persist that when Anwer Dace dies, House Dace may support Jerrik over Lord Ronus Dace's son, Mandar. Certainly, these two dwarves are bitter rivals, having fought multiple times in the Provings with Jerrik always emerging victorious. This rivalry may be connected to several assassination attempts on Jerrik, from which he survived with apparent ease. In 9:31 Dragon Jerrik Dace seeks the aid of the Grey Wardens on an urgent matter. All he would tell others is that he's mounting a small, nimble expedition to find his missing brother, Brogan, who is lost in the Deep Roads. Some say he's in fact mounting an expedition to find the fabled halls of Amgarrak Thaig, but few believe such an outlandish notion.Jerrik Dace. BioWare wiki. Involvement The Golems of Amgarrak Dragon Age: Inquisition For unknown reasons, by 9:41 Dragon Jerrik Dace has left Orzammar and becomes a surface dwarf. He lives in Denerim and is a member of the influential Dwarven Merchants' Guild. He still owes a debt of 1000 crowns to House Tethras which funded his expedition to Amgarrak 8 years ago. Varric Tethras may clear up this debt if he asks Jerrik for help in deciphering a message. Initial statistics Specilization   Skills           Talents Equipment Notes '']] * Due to Snug being classed as a summon, Jerrik will be unable to summon any ranger pets while he is present; however, the Master Ranger talent will increase Snug's stats. Bugs * If you use Memoirs of the First Wardens on Jerrik he will lose one specialization point (can only choose 2 specializations instead of 3). * At least on PC Jerrik doesn't have as many points distributed in attributes as he should have. On level 20 there are missing 14 points, increasing with higher levels up to 31 points missing on level 35. No change when using the Memoirs of the First Wardens. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:The Golems of Amgarrak characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins companions Category:Dwarves Category:Noble caste Category:Surface dwarves Category:Dwarven Merchants' Guildmembers Category:Rogues Category:Duelists